<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Letter by idektvshows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763705">The Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows'>idektvshows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont know tbh, Reunions, So much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen realises the best thing she can do for Mildred is to leave, and when all things are said and done, they are reunited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!! Its been a while. This fic is abit of a whirlwind!! I haven't written for over a year, nor have I written for these characters before so please be nice lol. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! </p>
<p>Let me know what you'll think! </p>
<p>- idektvshows :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pang of regret washed over Mildred instantaneously but it was too late, the words were out and Gwen had heard them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I can’t live like this anymore!” Gwen shouted furiously.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t then. Go!” Mildred flew her arms up in her rage. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What?” Gwen stopped in complete shock.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I said go! Leave. No one is forcing you to stay!” Mildred hissed and ran out the door into the afternoon sun. </em>
</p>
<p>The exchange echoed on a loop around her head as she ran down the stone steps and towards the beach, she couldn't breathe, the hot tears spilling and burning her cheeks. She thought about the look of sheer horror on Gwen's face - like she had just pulled her heart out of her chest.</p>
<p>It was almost dark when Mildred returned to their apartment, taking a moment to find some clarity within herself, she took a deep breath and braced herself for the consequences of her actions as she stepped into the apartment. It was abnormally quiet, which immediately aroused suspicion within her as usually Gwen would have a record on and be sat in a chair, or on the bed reading a book but she was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>“Gwendolyn?” she called out. </p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>“Gwen? I am sorry, okay. You know I didn’t mean it” she sighed and waited. </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>“Gwen, where are you?” she called out, slowly becoming slightly frustrated. “Gwen. This really isn’t funny” her voice began to break, panic taking over as she searched high and low. It was only then when she noticed the suitcase on top of the wardrobe was gone when she noticed the letter on the bedside table. </p>
<p><b> <em>Mildred x </em> </b> </p>
<p>She froze. She couldn’t bear to comprehend what was happening because deep down she <em> knew.  </em></p>
<p>"No” she cried, tears falling from her eyes once again as she walked over and picked up the envelope with shaky hands. She slumped on the bed, trying to steady her anguish as she opened it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>My Darling Mildred, </b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>I want to make it clear - I have not left because you told me too. </b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>We knew this day was coming, it just happened a little earlier than we anticipated. We both knew one of us had to leave to stay alive, and however difficult  -  I volunteered  - with the hope that one day you will understand the necessity of my decision and perhaps be able to forgive my actions.  </b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>I know you will feel resentful, heartbroken, and I take full responsibility. I know you will feel betrayed and think it cruel of me to hurt you like this, but please do not be misled into believing that I no longer love you - I do, very much. My love for you is everlasting. For as long as I live and breathe, for as long as the sun rises and sets over the ocean, I will continue to love you. </b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Do not cry for me, do not try to find me. For now, it must be this way.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>When all things are safe and right, you will find the way.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>All my love, always.</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Your Gwendolyn x</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mildred felt sick, she just made it into the bathroom before heaving, eventually collapsing breathlessly next to the toilet feeling sombre, the rage and devastation slowly engulfing her. </p>
<p>That rage engulfed her for the next decade. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>For 10 years Mildred carried the letter with her wherever she went, the envelope was worn away, so much so it was crumbling apart at the seams. There were times when the world was cruel to Mildred and she would read the letter and would find solace in knowing somewhere out there she was indeed loved. </p>
<p>Two years ago she began to look for Gwen but her efforts were wasted - Gwen had left the area and with no connections to Lucia, her search proved fruitful. She turned to a PI - she gave him all the information she had and within a week, he came back to her with a New York area code number. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Physically contacting Gwen was by far a challenge - she stared nervously at the piece of paper with the number multiple times over the year. Unsure and debating whether to make the call, each time she’d bail out and grow frustrated with her own tardiness. </p>
<p>The first time she phoned, she hung up after the first ring and cursed herself. The second time, the phone rang until it cut off. But three times a charm and on the third try, Gwendolyn picked up. </p>
<p>“Hello? Gwendolyn Briggs speaking” she stated. </p>
<p>Mildred felt a new wave of anxiety tremble over her.</p>
<p>“You kept the name” Mildred breathed, blood rushing to her ears drowning out the thud of her heartbeat.</p>
<p>The line went silent.</p>
<p>“Mildred? Is that you?” Gwendolyn gasped. She smiled, not that Mildred could see it, mind.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mildred confirmed. “It's me,” </p>
<p>“Oh Mildred.” she couldn't get past the shock. “I have longed to hear from you, I thought perhaps you- Its been so long. I am so pleased to hear your voice. How are you, my darling?"</p>
<p>“I am well. I hope you are too - I have been searching for you for two years. I am eager to see you - if that's what you want? I have a decade of things to tell you.” Mildred twiddled with the phone cord anxiously anticipating her answer.</p>
<p>“Oh Mildred” Gwen repeated. “That would make me <em> so </em>happy” her heart sang.  “Do you have a pen and paper so I can give you my address?” she asked. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“I know where you live,” Mildred confessed. Gwen chuckled. </p>
<p>“Of <em> course </em>you do. I am home most days so come by when you can” she insisted, leaving the invitation open ended. </p>
<p>“I will, I promise.” the brunette assured her. “I have to go, but I will come.” she informed her. </p>
<p>“I will be here, always” Gwendolyn guaranteed.</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>“Gwendolyn?” she asked once more. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am still here” </p>
<p>“I love you” </p>
<p>“I love you too” Gwen declared and the phone went dead. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>2 weeks later</p>
<p>Mildred pulled up outside the suburban home - it was a quiet neighbourhood, the house was smaller than the one Gwen had with Trevor, but still beautiful nonetheless. </p>
<p>It felt surreal that she was mere meters from Gwendolyn after a decade of being a world apart. An ache began to stir inside of her as she approached the front door. Hesitantly, she counted to three silently psyching herself up before knocking four times, very precise and to the point.</p>
<p>There was a sound, some movement and then the door opened and there she was. </p>
<p>“Mildred!” was all that Gwen could utter, a huge smile etched across her face as she simultaneously pulled Mildred into her embrace and closed the door.</p>
<p>“Gwendolyn” Mildred gasped, on the verge of tears as she held her love.</p>
<p>Their hug was tight as tears streamed down both their cheeks, Mildred moved so she could nuzzle her face into Gwen’s neck, breathing in that all too familiar perfume.</p>
<p>After what felt like eternity, they stepped back and Gwen cupped her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I have missed you so much" she confessed passionately, her eyes not straying from Mildred's.</p>
<p>"I have missed you" Mildred all but crumbled, her fingers tracing Gwen's lips. "I can't believe I am here"</p>
<p>"I can't either.. My darling, you’ve come home” Gwen whispered. She searched Mildred's face, taking in the last ten years, the changes, she loved every single one. “I have never stopped loving you” </p>
<p>Gwen couldn’t wait, she inched closer, Mildred feeling her anticipated hot and shaky breath against her skin. She initiated the kiss, and it felt just how she remembered. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>